


Hal Kecil

by Futomaki12



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, hey 342 words i did it, hujan deres mulu emang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19670014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Sayo kehujanan, tetapi sesuatu di balik ketidakberuntungannya dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum.





	Hal Kecil

“Kenapa hari ini harus hujan mendadak ‘sih?!”

Sang perempuan berambut teal berlari-lari dalam hujan kala petang itu, berkomat-kamit kesal dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak melihat ramalan cuaca terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Kepalanya hanya ditutup dengan tas kerjanya yang tahan air, walaupun ia merasa tidak ada gunanya karena pada dasarnya dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga pula; Sayo hanya pasrah ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia sebenarnya takut bahwa itu atasannya yang menelepon. Jika tidak diangkat dan itu penting, bisa-bisa sebuah gunting memotong lembaran-lembaran gajinya.

Setelah berlari kencang menembus titik-titik hujan yang kian deras, akhirnya rumahnya sudah di depan mata. Ia berteduh di bawah atap teras rumahnya seraya merogoh kantung depan tasnya untuk mengambil kunci pintu rumahnya. Ketika kunci tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya dan diputar, Sayo sadar bahwa pintunya tak terkunci. Mengetahui hal tersebut, ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan berteriak.

“Tsugumi-san! Apa kamu sudah pulang kerja? Tolong bawakan aku handuk!” serunya sebelum kembali ke teras agar lantainya tidak basah, mencoba meremas baju dan roknya yang sudah basah kuyup, setidaknya ketika masuk keramik rumahnya tidak ikut terlalu basah. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah yang terburu-buru. Istrinya segera membuka pintu dan ia pun langsung memberikannya sebuah handuk. 

“Sayo-san, masuk saja. Aku nanti akan kembali mengepel lantainya.”

Sayo, yang saat itu tengah mengelap tasnya, terbelalak kaget. “Sungguh? Apa kamu tidak kelelahan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, sayang.”

“Tidak apa-apa, 'kok! 'Toh kerjaku hari ini tidak terlalu berat,” balasnya seraya melempar senyum kepada Sayo yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu, “Aku tidak mau melihat Sayo-san kedinginan. Jadi daripada seperti itu, lebih baik Sayo-san langsung berendam air panas, oke? Saat kamu mandi, aku akan membuatkan makan malam berupa sup agar badanmu hangat!”

Mendengar hal tersebut, seulas lengkung terpampang di bibirnya. Sayo sangat senang mendengar apa yang Tsugumi katakan tadi. 

Oh betapa besar cintanya kepada Tsugumi. Bahkan, hal kecil seperti ini dapat meluluhkan hatinya.

Sayo tidak menyesal untuk melamarnya, menjadikannya seorang mempelai terindahnya dan mengikat sebuah janji suci di atas altar pernikahan bersamanya.

“Tsugumi-san, terima kasih. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu,” ucapnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Author's Note:**

> Bengong pas naik transjakarta memang terbaik


End file.
